Honing, zijde en zonneschijn
by fanficvertaler
Summary: Deel 2 van de “Mijn vriendje”verhaallijn. Relena’s tijd met Heero en Trowa. 1xRx3, AU, humor, romantiek.


_Volgende tekst werd oorspronkelijk in het Engels geschreven door Joosetta. Met toestemming van de auteur vertaald. _

_Eventuele besprekingen of opmerkingen zullen aan de auteur worden bezorgd._

_---_

**Honing, zijde en zonneschijn**

"Zou jij zeggen." Trowa lag op zijn rug en zwiepte Relena's haar met een tevreden gezicht heen en weer tussen zijn vingers. "Zou jij zeggen dat Relena blond haar heeft? Of bruin."

Relena zei niets en maakte enkel het geluid dat een kat maakt wanneer het in het zonnetje ligt te soezen, een tevreden spingeluidje. Ze kon de warme stroken zonlicht op de huid van haar gezicht en borst voelen. Ze deed haar ogen niet open.

Heero nam het hele gedoe natuurlijk heel ernstig op, en hij rolde zich naast haar op zijn buik. Relena voelde het gewicht van zijn plechtige, peinzende blik op haar indrukken.

"Nou."

Zijn stem donderde door de lakens heen. Relena en Trowa deelden een rillinkje. Heero's stem was gewoon volmaakt.

"Ik zou zeggen dat het honingblond is. Ergens tussen de twee kleuren in."

Relena draaide haar hoofd naar Heero toe en opende haar ogen. Zijn donkere haar stond woelig om zijn gezicht, en zijn blauwe ogen waren heel ernstig. Tegen de roomwitte lakens stak hij af als een geheimzinnige vreemdeling, bronskleurig, donker en gevaarlijk.

Met licht gefronste wenkbrauwen duwde hij een paar verstropte lokken van Relena's haar – met een totnogtoe onbepaalde kleur – naar achter, en zijn vingers ontmoetten die van Trowa.

Trowa en Relena deelden nog een rillinkje. Heero's handen waren gewoon volmaakt.

"Mm. 't Is warm. Een warme, honingblonde kleur."

Trowa gleed dichterbij zodat hij Relena tegen zijn borst kon aandrukken. Heero deed hetzelfde, en samen vormden ze een comfortabele cocon om haar heen. In combinatie met het zonlicht maakten ze dat Relena zich weer warm en slaperig begon te voelen.

"Ik heb altijd gedacht," prevelde Relena, terwijl hun vingers weer door haar haar gleden, "dat het meer een muiskleur was."

Trowa snoof.

"Natuurlijk niet." Hij schonk haar een glimlach – één van die glimlachjes die er keer op keer in slaagden haar hart te doen smelten. Hij werd beloond met een kus.

"Het is goudkleurig in het zonlicht," fluisterde Heero in haar oor terwijl Trowa haar kuste, en de woorden versmolten met de kus en stroomden door haar aderen als het warme zonlicht. "Het is zoals zijde en honing en zonneschijn."

Soms had Relena misnoegde dagen. Over het algemeen waren dat dezelfde dagen als die waarop Heero vroeg moest opstaan om naar de les te gaan – en waarop Trowa wou schilderen. Ze werd helemaal alleen wakker, of op de sofa in Trowa's atelier – omdat hij haar had opgetild en naar daar gedragen om haar te kunnen tekenen.

En natuurlijk liet hij haar ook nooit één van zijn schetsen zien – zodat ze geeneens beloond werd om koud wakker te worden op een smalle, oncomfortabele sofa.

Als Relena misnoegd was, dan zette ze koffie – waarbij ze meedogenloos met haar lepel in het kopje rammelde en de koffie dan agressief opschepte met haar maatbekertje. Dan ging ze nors met de tas naar het balkon, om te staren naar de plek waar Heero's auto had moeten staan, en om boze blikken te werpen naar de mensen die beneden over de kasseien liepen.

Haar woede bekoelde echter altijd, gewoonlijk net op het moment waarop ze Trowa's onwelluidende gefluit vanuit de studio naar buiten hoorde zweven, of wanneer de zwerfkat langs liep, met haar gehavende staart trots in de lucht.

Dan streek ze met één vinger langs de fluwelen textuur van de geraniumbladeren, terwijl ze een slokje nam van haar langzaam afkoelende koffie.

Dan maakte ze zich zorgen. Over de tijd, en hoe die van haar wegstroomde als water langs een afvoerpijp. Dan zag de rest van haar leven mee wegstromen en niet meer achterlaten dan sporen van water, sporen van herinneringen. Ze wou niet dat Trowa en Heero een herinnering zouden worden.

"Relena."

Het was altijd Trowa die haar gepieker onderbrak, met een tweede kop koffie en wat kusjes. Hij droeg een trui met een los hangende hals, en ze kon net zijn sleutelbeen zien, dat zo broos leek onder zijn volmaakte, gladde huid. Ze wou er altijd een kus tegen drukken en haar neus in de ruwe, met verf bespatte wol duwen.

"Is Heero niet volmaakt?"

Op een keer vroeg ze hem dat, met weemoed in haar stem. Onder hen stond Hilde nors de plaats te vegen waar Heero's ingedeukte Fiat gewoonlijk stond, heen en weer stampend op haar muiltjes van zwart suède.

"Ja, dat is hij."

Trowa strekte zijn lange benen uit en begroef zijn blote voeten in de bloempot bij de goed verzorgde geraniums. De zon scheen net hard genoeg om de verste uiteinden van het balkon te beginnen opwarmen. De kleine zonnestraaltjes leken net vingers, die de stenen grond opwarmden en zich naar Relena uitstrekten om haar schuin gehouden gezicht te strelen.

Heero was slim, briljant zelfs, en grappig – met een droog, sardonisch gevoel voor humor. Als hij gelukkig was, dan was hij mooi; als hij verdriet had, was hij mooi; als hij boos was, was hij mooi. Hij fladderde van gevoel tot gevoel zoals een insect van bloem tot bloem fladdert – alsof hij niet kon kiezen wat hij graag wou zijn.

Hij was volmaakt. Als één of ander renaissance-ideaal, met evenwichtige, compacte spieren. Relena beeldde zich in dat ze een symmetrieas kon trekken langs Heero's lichaam. Aan de dromerige blik in Trowa's ogen kon ze zien dat hij ook zoiets aan het denken was.

"Ik hou van je omdat je onvolmaakt bent. Begrijp je?"

Terwijl Relena sprak, kietelde ze Trowa's teen met die van haar. Trowa met zijn scheve glimlach en zijn woelige haardos. Trowa met zijn handen die altijd met verf besmeurd waren en door hard werk versierd met zilveren littekens.

"Mm."

Relena leunde weer achteruit en keek naar de lucht, waar kleine groepjes wolken wegdreven – niet echt naar het verleden – maar verder, naar de toekomst.

"Ik hou van jou omdat jij _jij_ bent," zei Trowa uiteindelijk. "Niet volmaakt. Niet gebrekkig. Precies goed."

Relena gniffelde zachtjes en gaf hem voorzichtig een por. "Lauwtjes, zeg maar?"

Onmiddellijk werd ze vastgehouden door een paar ernstige groene ogen.

"Nee. Warm – warm zoals warm hoort te zijn. Zoals de zonneschijn."

En Relena begreep wat hij bedoelde, omdat die zonneschijn op haar blote arm voelde spelen en ze het idee had dat ze er deel van uitmaakte.

Een paar dagen later kreeg Relena een verkoudheid, veroorzaakt door een heleboel dingen die niets met elkaar te maken hadden. Een plotse, niet aflatende tocht die het begin van de herfst aankondigde. Trowa, die al het warme water had opgebruikt en haar zo met een ijskoude douche had opgezadeld. Hilde, die haar opdroeg om na zonsondergang een boodschap te gaan doen aan de andere kant van de stad.

Al bij de eerste nies werd Relena tot haar verrukking in bed gestopt en verwend met citroen en honingthee, en zakdoekjes met olbas-olie.

"Dit is zo stom," klaagde ze toen Trowa en Heero voor de derde nacht op rij om haar heen gekruld lagen. "Om te beginnen zou ik jullie kunnen besmetten – en ten tweede zouden jullie op zijn minst samen seks kunnen hebben en mij laten _toekijken_."

Trowa lachte zo hard dat Heero hem met een kussen moest slaan, maar Relena wist dat dat kwam omdat Heero het stiekem wel een leuk idee vond.

Maar de verkoudheid hield enkele weken aan en leek Heero in één van zijn zwaarmoedige buien te brengen. Op een avond, toen Trowa buiten een vrachtwagen aan het repareren was, begeleid door een uitzinnige stroom vloeken van de eigenaar, ging Heero naast haar op de sofa zitten met een kopje Lemsip en ernstige ogen.

"Je gaat toch bellen, hé?"

Relena knikte scherp en nam het kopje aan met plots bevende handen. Er viel een stilte die alleen doorbroken werd door Relena die zachtjes nipte aan haar blauwe tas, waar hier en daar wat stukjes van waren afgebroken. Heero keek met halfgesloten ogen toe hoe ze dronk.

"Elke…dag?"

Ze slikte langzaam door en deed met een glimlachje haar ogen dicht.

"Natuurlijk."

Relena's glimlach werd breder toen hij één, twee, drie warme kussen tegen haar keel drukte, en langs haar nek naar boven tot bij haar oor. De Lemsip werd heel voorzichtig op de koffietafel geplaatst en bleef daar geruime tijd staan afkoelen.

Toen Relena weg moest, brachten Heero en Trowa haar met de wagen naar de etiquetteschool, zo'n twintig mijl buiten de stad. Het was één van die gerenoveerde kastelen met griezelige tuinen die er haast dood uitzagen, en met grindpaden waarvan het opwellende stof ogen en kelen irriteerde.

Relena had zich er nooit eerder aan gestoord.

Ze bekeek Heero's sterke armen en ellebogen terwijl hij de wagen met een bocht tot bij het begin van de oprit bracht.

"Amuseer je," zei hij ernstig, en hij kuste haar. Trowa stuurde haar enkel een knipoog. Terwijl ze wegreden kon ze iemand in de verte nog horen roepen: "Bel ons."

Toen ze haar koffers optilde en naar de lucht keek, zag Relena groepjes wolken, maar in plaats van te verdwijnen, werden ze nu oneindig veel breder, over de lucht verspreid als honing en zijde en zonneschijn.


End file.
